User blog:Epic~00/AN Review
Hi here's a long overdue AN review. This season had a long cast and also took a LONG time. The 21 episodes lasted 8 weeks with horrible scheduling and inconsistent episode timing. Does that affect the season? Does this season deserve the barrage of praise it gets? Time to find out. Cast This cast was BIG. 'For many, including myself, that was kind of worrying. With Toxic Brawl having over 24 people and being a pretty underwhelming season, there was good reason to show worry. Were preconceived notions right? Or was there some really impressive stuff from this cast? Well... a bit of both really. In my honest opinion, there was no-one in the cast I can really say that I hated or even disliked. There were 3 or 4 that weren't that good but nothing detestable. However, at the same time, there wasn't too many I loved either. But then again, the ones I love are some of the best incarnations of any character. I can safely say this season had all sorts of characters that had different pros and cons. It's no wonder that the opinions on the cast are pretty scattered. So I'll go through how I felt about each eliminated person. Topher ''Placement: 21st RI Overall Placement: 19th Played By: '''Izzynoah12 '''Subbed By: ''TheEpicDestroyer'' Feeling: Somewhat Dislike Topher was the first eliminated so it's easy for me to write him off as forgettable and boring. The unfortunate reality however is that he's not even too boring. Once he got to Redemption Island, it was a chance for us to see what him and the other characters could offer. And Topher really didn't deliver. Not only was he racist ("This is great. I have an Australian") but he barely showed his real personality, as seen in his talent performance where he did completely inaccurate and out of nowhere impersonations of contestants, which I might add he barely even interacted with, making it look even more out of left field. Definitely wasn't deserving of returning. Sugar ''Placement: 20th RI Overall Placement: 21st Played By: '''TheAnimeKid487 '''Subbed By: '''DerpyandDawn and TheEpicDestroyer'' Feeling: Somewhat Like It's pretty shocking to see a somewhat like show up so early. But Sugar was appealing no matter what happened to her. This is even taking into account that she was eliminated very early and got out of RI instantly. But as if she'd just be forgotten about like that. Through numerous cameos and hilariously quotable moments, Sugar remained memorable. She may have come across as kinda gimmicky, but that's excusable since she was an early out and cameos were like a last resort for her and she really stayed fresh with them. She would've been fine had she returned but at least she gave as much as she could give. Brick Placement: 19th RI Overall Placement: 18th Played By: '''LucinaFTW '''Subbed By: '''DerpyandDawn' ''' Feeling: Neutral'' Brick is out of character. Brick has no complexity to him. Brick is really dumb. But you know what? I really don't mind. He was said to be on drugs and his comic relief lines still remain memorable. And he may have been on a drug trip but he still retained likability, like with Jasmine and Sugar. Glad he didn't return but for what he did, it gave a chuckle here and there. Ezekiel ''Placement: 18th RI Overall Placement: 20thth Played By: '''SeanTheArcticFox '''Subbed By: '''N/A'' Feeling: Somewhat Dislike Ezekiel, for the short time he competed, had tons of lines, yet... none of them are really that noteworthy. In fact, Ezekiel was grating more than anything else. He constantly had to involve himself in nearly everything going on with his team but the fact of the matter is that even though he was getting himself involved, he never really had any plot despite all this. So why oh why can I not just say I hate him? Because for what it's worth, his short time in RI was something I really enjoyed. Whether you liked him or not here, he's way more memorable this time around. He cried in pity and shot an intern with an arrow. It was just a beautiful sight to behold. He's still not good... at all and this season really did him no favors in recovering from his past sins in seasons. Jasmine Placement: 17th RI Overall Placement: 14th Played By: '''TheEpicDestroyer '''Subbed By: '''N/A' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like It's pretty hard to really sum up Jasmine seeing as how I played her so I'll just say what she did that is worth recognition. Jasmine was the first real sign of conflict with Unidade but left almost instantly. She really shown though how flawed Sky is and how self-worshipping Sky is so Jasmine at least made an impact. In RI, she shown a caring side towards competitors like Brick and Beardo, and even though she left right at the end of RI, she really jump-started Beardo's development and also proved to be an inspiration to competitors. She cameoed at the beginning of the merge and kick-started Amy's plot too. Jasmine created a domino effect so even though she went early this didn't stop her from doing pretty much everything she was planning to do. Sam Placement: 16th RI Overall Placement: 15th Played By: '''KidLego09 '''Subbed By: '''N/A' ''Feeling: Somewhat Dislike Sam was absolutely horrendous in this season. The main reason being that this incarnation of Sam comes straight after Back in Action Sam, who really impressed me in what he did. However, AN Sam fails to impress me at any point. His lines not only serve no purpose, but they also come across as obnoxious and too in-your-face. One example is when he failed miserably in a fighting challenge and all he could say in the confessional was "Ugh that really hurt!" He had a plot, sure, but was it really that good? It was with Dave about Dave stealing Sam's GameGuy. What benefit would this actually serve to Sam? Did his character really grow from this in any way? Does this even count as Unidade conflict? I mean both are hideously awkward to each other about the whole ordeal. Why did Sam never interact with Dakota in the midst of all this until RI? Why is he placed on the worst possible team he could be on where he has absolutely nothing to work with? How come he managed to last so long? How did he outlast Jasmine and Sugar? How did he get bad after BIA? Why does he have to love everyone? Why is his cameo one of the worst ever due to him doing close to nothing? Why is his boring personality combined with being an irritant amplified to maximum levels in this season? Why am I even wasting my time talking about this gimp? Shawn Placement: 15th RI Overall Placement: 16th Played By: '''TDPIScarlett '''Subbed By: '''Russelrules44' ''Feeling: Above Average Shawn started off as one of the most hated in the season, primarily due to his rper being too tired to roleplay properly. Thankfully he bounced back straight after and though there was no plot, he was way more over the top and fun to watch. He got mad at others when he needed to as well. At the same time, he went at just the right time so I have no qualms with the impact he left on the season. Dave Placement: 14th RI Overall Placement: 17th Played By: '''Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome '''Subbed By: '''TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Neutral Dave was pretty stale. While mostly harmless and funny here and there, he had completely wasted potential with the team he was on. He could've had much more nastier traits like he real Dave had but his character was played pretty safe. His plot of playing a gameguy makes absolutely zero sense because why would Dave play something that makes his palms sweaty? His plot of being submissive of Sky seemed good at first but when his cameo came along, he was puke-able due to developing an out of nowhere attraction to Sky. It added up to nothing and I was glad to see Julie beat him up. Lightning Placement: 13th Played By: '''xXAquaInfinityxX '''Subbed By: '''TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like Lightning was funny and had some great complexity to him but sadly he's only pretty good overall since he is the biggest screenhogger in roleplay history. He merged for the fourth time in a row which was repetitive and probably Lightning's biggest flaw. A few times, he was pretty stale in episodes too. However, I liked the way he concluded. Revealing to Dawn, he showed how his father pressures him and once he felt like he failed his father once again, what else is there to do but quit? I actually really loved Lightning quitting despite being called eliminated because it shown a more prideful side to him that is intriguing to watch. Harold Placement: 12th Played By: '''X16bit '''Subbed By: '''Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like Harold was sort of the same throughout. He didn't really have any plot and his friendship with Leonard does not count as a plot. Then again, he was funny a few times and interactions with Leonard and even Lightning were pretty fun. Unfortunately, Harold's quality is hurt by the team he's placed on. The teams created this season weren't too great (I'll get to that later), and they really hurt Harold. Sure on his team he was friends with Leonard, but he picked fights with a few team members, including Dawn. This was partly his roleplayers fault. Harold is a loyal person who only shows high dislike towards really antagonist contestants. Not Dawn of all people. I'll cut him some slack since it does sort of make sense, but challenging Dawn so much was a bit too far. Jo Placement: 11th Played By: '''DestructiveMilkshake '''Subbed By: '''N/A' Feeling: Love O Jo. Though your time was cut much too short, you made up for this for the legacy you made to pre-merge. Without Jo, Fortaleza would not be the well-received team it is today. By being with other explosive teammates, Jo lit the fuse by ordering everyone around. Her conflicts with Courtney and Amy were two of my four favorite interactions in the season. And shockingly, she even voted off Courtney. That's good sportmanship since Jo was being completely fair and even hugged Courtney after. There's an affectionate side to Jo and it was great to see it come out right towards the end of the season. Zoey ''Placement: 10th Played By: LlewellynIsAwesome! '''Subbed By: '''Izzynoah12' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like Zoey was really boring in the early stages of the season and is sort of the primary reason Unidade were so boring due to her holding them all together. When merge struck, she developed into standing up for herself in a very great moment but got eliminated an episode later. There's not much I can really say about Zoey since she was either under the radar or shockingly entertaining. Dakota Placement: 9th Played By: Totaldramalego ''Subbed By: TheAnimeKid487' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like Dakota's time got cut short until returning to the season. Before her first elimination, she was pretty solid. In the midst of her whole team turning against Jo, Dakota was always there to stand her ground and have an individual thought. When she returned to the game, she got off to a terrific start when subbed and was pretty funny. She also continued to stay on Jo's side and when Jo left Dakota was determined to get through the game for Jo. This was sadly cut short when Dakota was shockingly eliminated. Now as good as Dakota was in what she did and her storylines, she was sort of a satellite to Jo, and it wouldn't have hurt Dakota to interact with Sam just a little bit before she actually did in RI. Sky Placement: 8th Played By: SkyFanTD ''Subbed By: Berryleaf' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like Sky started off pretty good. Her shortlived conflict with Jasmine was great because it brought out hidden flaws of the two of them. Sky is secretly not someone who follows orders and prefers to take things into her own hands. This can even be seen one or two times in Pahkitew Island. Sadly once Jasmine left, Sky didn't do much, though her anger to Dave was very fun to watch. Unfortunately, the merge completely ruined Sky. She became a female Alejandro and acted completely gamebotty and basic in every single line she said. Her elimination couldn't have come soon enough and there were much bigger characters than her. Amy Placement: 7th Played By: DerpyandDawn ''Subbed By: DestructiveMilkshake and TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Love Amy made a great comeback to the season. Though she's really nice, her conflict with Jo got a fantastic revival at last. But Amy kept with balance too since she had a logical and enjoyable friendship with Courtney wherein they could tell exactly what flaws the other had and always had each other's back. And when Jasmine revealed rumors about Amy... boom. Amy got even better. She reached crazybi**.org mode and lost the handle with everyone. A great thing about this was that she still retained her trust in who she felt were the right people. She got a great wake up call, leading to one of the best eliminations in the roleplay. Sure she could've lasted maybe two more episodes, but she still got me pumped whenever I watched her. Beardo Placement: 6th Played By: Mirnish ''Subbed By: DerpyandDawn' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like Beardo was a good returnee. When he competed, his time was cut short. This was a guy who barely spoke full sentences and now he was being fleshed out for all that he was worth. Unfortunately, as much as I appreciate Beardo returning and lasting a well-deserved amount of time, I had my issues. For one, Beardo learning to speak full sentences so quickly was a little too rushed. His RI talent performance was also a bit out of character and unpleasant to watch. Besides that, he had a brave storyline that was handled maturely and he really shown what he was about. Rodney Placement: 5th Played By: TylerWebkinzFan ''Subbed By: TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Somewhat Like In the pre-merge, Rodney was great. While his team all fought, he was keeping them calmed down. This may seem boring but Rodney failed at this anyways so the fact that he continued to cry makes for great character. Sure he didn't interact with Dawn... at all, but I was looking forward to see what else he could do. Sadly in the merge, Rodney became much worse. His lines became generic and bland and though he had sweet moments with people like Dawn and Scott, they were overshadowed by the overall lack of substance his lines had. Sierra Placement: 4th Played By: Russelrules44 ''Subbed By: TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Love Sierra may have took a tad too long to get herself off her feet but once she did, she reached fanastic levels. Her friendship with Courtney was my favorite of the whole season. Sierra's extensive knowledge of the show proved that she could see through Courtney and get on her good side. Without her, Courtney wouldn't be the character she is today and may not have even won. When the cast turned against Courtney, Sierra lost her cool and got mad at them. She may have been gimmicky up until that point, but at least she was funny at that stage, right? Sierra got a good conclusion too and although she was a Courtney satellite every once in a while and under the radar a few times, I still think she overcame flaws like that with the big personality she had. Dawn Placement: 3rd Played By: DerpyandDawn/TrentFan ''Subbed By: TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling:Like Dawn began as nothing special, since her calming effect made her not stand out too much. That said she was on a team with fellow goofballs so she bounced off of them fairly well. She didn't really become outstanding until mid-merge. There she questioned who she really is which was stupendous taking into account how little character she has in the canon show. Sadly her lack of interaction with Rodney combined with taking too long to show big personality combined with her being an undeserving finalist is why I can only say that I liked her. Leonard Placement: 2nd Played By: DestructiveMilkshake/Queen Courtney ''Subbed By: TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Love Leonard astounded me and was, in mine and everyone else's eyes, the best male of the season. Now that's not denying I had a few gripes with him like how he didn't do much till late pre-merge or that he ended abruptly at the end. Otherwise, I have tons of praise for Leonard. For one, he was a consistently funny character. He was comic relief without being too gimmicky as his comedic lines served a purpose to his beautiful development, that being him showing that he doesn't want to be underestimated. Many contestants view him as nothing more than worthless including Dave, but Leonard tried as hard as he could to get people like that out. Props to him. And despite that, he still shown that he was a character that anyone could emphatize with and root for, as seen with when he shockingly gave Courtney the idol in a polite manner. In his only season, he has become one of the best there is. Courtney Placement: 1st Played By: Steelwolf ''Subbed By: TheEpicDestroyer' ''Feeling: Love Courtney was my favorite of the season and was a perfect winner choice. My love for Courtney was for numerous reasons. For one, she was by far the most versatile of the cast. She began being uptight and bossy until eventually she was revealed for who she really is and became the biggest personality there was. It's exactly the development her fans have wanted from her. Her hypocriticalness was funny too so she even provided laughs. Towards the end of the season, dislike for her being apparent and she got into a hazy mood. This was logical and a right creative choice to make for the character. It was great to see her brought to finale at last and her winning was a good moment. ---- So what conclusion can be drawn here? Well for one, I feel that while some of the cast were great to watch, the elimination order decreases quality in characters and even increases quality in the wrong ones. But this will all be explained later with my take on the elimination order.... TBA. More to come foos. Category:Blog posts